deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayaka Miki
Sayaka Miki is a character from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Captain America vs. Sayaka Miki (By Fedora Lord Para 348 and ImagoDesattrolante) *Eden vs Sayaka Miki (By Aravy2002) *Eren Jaeger vs Sayaka Miki (By Goldmaster1337) *Jotaro Kujo vs. Sayaka Miki (By ArachnoGia) *Meta Knight vs. Sayaka Miki (By ImagoDesattrolante) *Pit vs. Sayaka Miki (By Fedora Lord Para 348, Complete) *Sayaka Miki vs Erza Scarlet (By Cropfist) *Ryu Hayabusa vs. Sayaka Miki (Candidate for Adoption) *Sayaka Miki vs Akihiro Dragoscale (By SuperSaiyan2Link and ParaGoomba348, Complete) *Sayaka Miki vs. Archer (By ImagoDesattrolante) *Sayaka Miki vs Arturia Pendragon (By WarpStar930) *Sayaka Miki VS Krillin *Sayaka Miki vs Madotsuki (By SaikouTouhou) *Sayaka Miki VS Riku (By Chesknight) *Sayaka Miki vs Sonic the Hedgehog (By StarfoxSonicFan) *Tsumichi vs Sayaka Miki (By Grnmachine1 and Fedora Lord Para 348, Complete) *Yamcha VS Sayaka (By PuasLuisZX, Complete) *Zach Sylvr vs. Sayaka Miki (By GalacticAttorney) Possible Opponents *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Archer (Fate/stay night) *Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night) History Sayaka Miki was just a regular middle school girl when she and Madoka Kaname were introduced to Magical Girl Mami Tomoe. She saw what Mami could do, and thought that becoming a Magical Girl would be a good idea. When she learned that she could use that power to save Kiosuke Kamijou, her crush, she decided to wish to heal him. Unfortunately for her, fellow Magical Girl Kyoko Sakura learned of her existence - and the two fought each other without a clear victor. After the two stopped fighting, Sayaka learned the terrible secret of Soul Gems - that they were essentially a physical manifestation of a person's soul. When she learned this, she slipped into insanity and even lost all hope, turning into the horrible witch Oktavia von Seckendorff. Fortunately, in the new timeline Madoka created, she was saved from this fate. Death Battle Info: Background *Age: 14 *Height: 5'3" *Weight: Unknown *Human/Magical Girl Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Cutlass *For the most part, just a regular cutlass **Can be summoned in large numbers **Can be thrown like boomerangs *Able to cut through giant witches *Made of an unknown material Super Speed *Capable of moving at high speeds *Once moved so quickly, she looked like a flash of light *Able to react to Homura Akemi's time-stop Healing *Made a wish to heal *As such, she can regenerate parts of her body in very short time *All Magical Girls can do this, but Sayaka heals much faster than any other *Can only die if her Soul Gem breaks *Needs enough of a body in order to stay alive Soul Gem *Source of her power *Sayaka dies if this breaks *About three inches across and two inches tall *Not likely to be very durable Oktavia von Seckendorff *Witch form *Transforms Sayaka into an Eldritch Abomination *Wields two gigantic cutlasses *Summons familiars and Wheels of Fate in large numbers *Comes with a difficult-to-navigate labyrinth *Attained when Sayaka's Soul Gem darkens *Or, alternatively, can be summoned to fight alongside Sayaka Feats *Has defeated countless witches *Ran so fast she looked like a beam of light *Cut the computer witch H.N. Elly in half *Was able to keep up with Kyoko Sakura, a stronger and more experienced Magical Girl *Survived an attack that should have "put her out for three months" and got back up like it was nothing *Soul Gem has survived a drop from a high bridge all the way down to the top of a truck *Oktavia proved to be a difficult fight for Kyoko, Homura, Mami, and Madoka on different accounts *Helped destroy Homulilly's planet-sized labyrinth *Reacted to Homura's time-stop, and kept her from using it. *Madoka'sarrows are calced at around 4 Gigatons (Enough to level large mountains), and they move at Mach 66 , and are likely much faster, since that same person who made the calc apparently found out they are more than 10x faster. In Rebellion, one of her opponents was seen dodging said arrows, yet Kyoko and Sayaka were able to hit it, although the arrows as portrayed in the video didn't seem to go Massively Hypersonic (It's possible that they can vary in speed), so it's more likely those arrows were moving closer to Mach 66. Because the girls are comparable to one another in speed terms while in Magical Girl form, they all should be able to fight at Hypersonic Speeds. *Oktavia fought Homulilly to a stalemate Weaknesses *Soul Gem is a weak point *Even if the Soul Gem isn't destroyed, she feels intense pain through it *Very headstrong and impulsive (Main issue Pre-Rebellion) *Weakest Magical Girl (Pre-Rebellion) Trivia Gallery SayakaMiki.jpg|Sayaka Miki in a defensive stance Gs sayaka idle sprite sheet by konbe-d6ic4ym.gif|Cute little Sayaka sprite! Oktavia von Seckendorff.jpg|Oktavia von Seckendorff, Sayaka's witch Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Shapeshifters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants